


Demoted

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anger, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rage, Sadness, demotion, i don't think so, i guess, will i ever write something that doesn't have to do with Faba's demotion and is depressive as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: When Faba gets demoted after the Ultra Beast disaster, he lets his emotions get the best of him





	Demoted

he whole ultra beast event had been a mistake. Faba had never wanted it to be like this; he just wanted to summon a single ultra beast, earn his boss’s recognition and get a promotion, not release a horde of other-dimensional dangerous beasts that would destroy parts of Alola and hurt both people and Pokémon! But no matter how much he tried to explain that to people, no one would ever believe him. After all, the deed had been done and he couldn’t undo what had happened to Alola, not even after the newly chosen Champion had sent back all of the beast still running wild in Alola with the help of the international police.

Right now, as they were discussing with Lusamine what would happen to him after what he’d done; Faba couldn’t help but anxiously walk up and down in front of the door leading to Lusamine’s office. He had never in his life felt stress like this before; what could he, Branch Chief Faba, possibly be stressing for? But this time it was serious. His legs felt weak, but he was to nervous to just sit down, his stomach was turning and he could feel his lunch laying heavily in his stomach, feeling as if he could just throw it up every moment now…

He reached into his pocket and fished out his phone, maybe it could give him something else to think about, but his hands shook from his nervosity and he almost dropped the phone. When he managed to get a tight grip on it again, he went to his contacts. He hesitated as his finger hovered above the calling icon; would she even want to speak to him now, or ever, after hearing what he had done. They had been fairly close before all of this happened, but he wasn’t sure how she would feel about him right now… Or maybe she was working on site, most people at the Aether Foundation were out working all over Alola at this moment to make sure all Pokémon and people got evacuated to safe areas as soon as possible. But he decided it was worth the try anyway as his finger finally pressed the calling icon.

 

When y/n felt her phone vibrating during her break, she looked at the screen who was calling her. When she saw the familiar contact name ‘Bean Boi’ and the ever so rare picture of Faba smiling that she had seen so often during the last months as they called and texted almost every day, she didn’t know what to do for the first time. She wanted to pick up and talk to him, she wanted to ask him what was the meaning of everything that he had done and why, why he didn’t tell her anything even when she thought he could trust her with everything; but she couldn’t find the courage to pick up the phone and actually talk to him. She felt betrayed by him, lied to even. And no matter how much she might like him, she wasn’t ready to talk to him just yet. She’d just go see him when she got back to the Aether foundation in a bit.

But when she arrived back at the Aether foundation, Faba was nowhere to be found. When she ran into Wicke while searching for him, she asked her where he could possibly be. “Oh my, that’s right. You probably haven’t heard yet…” Wicke told her.  
_‘More secrets?’_ she thought and asked Wicke “What haven’t I heard yet this time?” getting kinda annoyed with the amount of secrets this man could possibly hide from his so called ‘best friend’  
“They just decided what will happen to Faba because of what he did with the ultra beasts…” Wicke said as she looked down.

Immediately, alarms went off in her head. She knew the international police had gotten involved with the matter at one point, they couldn’t possibly have thrown him into jail, right? Worried, she asked “They didn’t fire him, right? Or worse, throw him into jail!? That man wouldn’t survive a single day in jail!”  
Wicke chuckled a little at her wild imagination, though her concerns weren’t completely for nothing. There had been a big chance that Faba actually had to go to jail for what he had done, but the international police had been mild and decided that it would be drastic to do such a thing, no matter how much everyone disliked him at this point. “No no, don’t worry dear. He isn’t going to jail and he didn’t get fired either. But what they decided for him might be even harder on him…”  
“Even harder than being fired or going to jail?” she asked the purple haired woman in front of her who responded with an even more downcast look “Yes… They demoted him to a grunt and he’ll have to stay working here as one… It isn’t sure yet if he’ll be able to regain his position as the former branch chief ever again…”

What Wicke just told shocked her; Faba demoted to a grunt!? That must indeed be harder on him than any other imaginable punishment…  
“Do you have any idea to where he might be right now?” she asked the assistant Branch Chief to which Wicke responded softly “He’s probably in his office taking together his stuff now. You might want to pay him a visit, he could probably use a visit from you right now…”

She went down to the lab area, to the lab where she had hung around with Faba more than she could count. She used to come down here to chill with Faba at least once a day so the Branch Chief would at least take one break each day, since everyone knew he probably wouldn’t otherwise. He seemed to enjoy her company as well, since he always told her that she was, besides Wicke, the only other person he didn’t think was draining to talk to, which was a huge compliment coming from someone like Faba.

When she got close to the room his office was, she could hear stuff falling to the floor and Faba’s angry grumbling. She slowly moved a little so she could see through the glass and saw Faba just sweeping the stuff on his desk to the floor and throwing random paper around. y/n clasped a hand in front of her mouth as she saw this; all that precious research Faba had done throughout the years would all be wasted as the papers fell to the floor and into the puddle of mixed chemicals from the broken bottles. She never imagined Faba doing something like this, not even with the shock from demotion driving him wild. Just as she wanted to storm inside and yell at him to stop what he was doing, he sat down in the chair behind his desk in the midst of all the chaos he had caused and just broke down sobbing.

This shocked her even more than him throwing away all of his precious research, cause she had never seen him in a state like this. Faba never actually showed his emotions much to other people, as far as she knew, she and Wicke were the only people he actually genuinely smiled to. But never had anyone seen Faba like this, he wasn’t the type of person that would cry in public, since he found that showing emotion, especially crying, made you look weak and someone like a Branch Chief couldn’t look weak, he had to support the company. She had never even been able to imagine Faba crying cause it was just so unlikely; but now she was looking at the man crying all alone in his office after he had been demoted to a mere grunt. “Faba…” she brought out in a soft whisper as she looked at him. Wicke’s words echoed in the back of her mind _‘He could probably use a visit from you right now…’_ and as if someone had pushed her in the back, her feet started moving towards the door of the lab.

She opened it slowly, trying to enter the lab as quietly as possible so she wouldn’t yet disturb Faba. She failed however as she almost slipped on one of the spilled fluids that was on the floor, making Faba look up. His glasses were a little fogged up and some tears had gathered in the bottom of his glasses; he had never seen him looking this miserable…

“Faba, I umm…” she started but then realised she had no idea what she could tell the blond man sitting there in front of her. He quickly took off his glasses for a moment to wipe away the tears gathered in his eyes and cleared his throat. Despite him clearing his throat just now, his voice still cracked as he started to talk “I’m sorry you had to see that. Can I help you with something? Probably not though, it’s not as if I’m still a branch chief or anyone of importance now… I’m surprised you would even want to see me right now after everything I’ve done.”

She wiped some small shards of glass off the chair on the other side of the desk and sat down on it, looking at Faba for a moment and then down at her lap “I’ll be honest with you Faba. I was really shocked when I heard all this was your doing, and I’m still pretty disappointed and angry at you for not telling me anything about all of this. But I also caught a few things here and there about Lusamine’s unhealthy love for other-dimensional creatures which I suppose were these ultra beasts and I can guess that this probably isn’t only to blame on you…”

As she tried to make eye contact with him, it was his turn to direct his gaze downwards so he didn’t have to look at her as he spoke “But it is entirely to blame on me though. Lusamine might have always dreamed of seeing those beasts and finding out more about them so she could find out what happened to Mohn, but in the end it was just me who did some research of my own and released these beasts into this world without having a plan to stop them or what to do when something went wrong. Lots of Pokémon and people got hurt, and the  worst thing is that the only thing I was thinking about while doing it was a promotion so I could have more fame…” Faba sighed and took his glasses off as he looked up again, as if to have a clearer sight on the entire situation.

“I don’t know what happened to me… I did things I never thought I would in my entire life. I brought the lives of thousands of people and Pokémon in danger just because I was thinking of getting a promotion… When did I turn into such a horrible person? I never wanted to turn out like this…” he told you, his voice breaking again and tears lining up in his eyes. “And now look where I am? Demoted to a grunt and crying in a lab. I lost everything just like it should be. I’m a terrible human being!” he yelled as he broke down in tears again.

It certainly was a weird sight to see Faba rubbing at his eyes to wipe away the tears as he tried to get his sobbing under control and stop crying, but you knew that this had to happen someday. He had to come to the realisation one day that the direction he was going in with his life wasn’t particularly a good one and that he had to change it somewhat. This was not the best way to come to that realisation, but at least he came to the realisation himself instead of having someone else blatantly tell him.

Yet still, she felt bad for him as she saw the ever so stoic former branch chief siting in front of her so overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn’t physically stop them from coming out while he normally never showed them and as if her body moved on its own, she got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him gently and softly hugged Faba, who responded by looking over to her with his, without glasses weirdly exposed looking, bright blue eyes in surprise by why she would do this as she said “It’s good that you realise that the things you’ve done were bad and that you were not being yourself lately; but that doesn’t particularly mean that you are a terrible person Faba,” she told him and before he could resist added “If you really had been a terrible person, you wouldn’t have even thought about the fact that you might be the one in the wrong and you would just be blaming everyone else instead of blaming yourself. I know that you may act like that kind of terrible person all the time so you can appear strong and mighty as the branch chief of Aether, but now that you aren’t a branch chief anymore maybe you can finally be who you really are; and I really look forward to getting to know the new and improved Faba you can become now…”

“Faba smiled as he looked at her “I’ll do everything to show everone what the new and improved Faba can do!”

 


End file.
